


Winky Face Emoji

by FannyT



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FannyT/pseuds/FannyT
Summary: ”All right, guys, it’s time. This is what we’ve been trained for.”Gina is dating someone new and mysterious. The squad put their detective skills to work figuring out who.





	Winky Face Emoji

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zahrabane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zahrabane/gifts).



“Hi Gina,” Jake says, eyeing the motorcycle helmet painted with two luminescent wolves sitting on the edge of her desk and the leather jacket hanging conspicuously displayed over Captain Holt’s office window, right across Amy’s favourite lip reading space. “So... new duds?”

“Hashtag biker girlfriend,” Gina drawls, not looking at him. She has a mirror leaned against her knees and is peering into it while straightening her hair, her feet in their new biker boots casually propped up on top of some probably important paperwork.

“OK,” Jake says, and decides to leave it at that. He turns around, motioning wildly for the rest of the squad to follow him into the break room.

“Guys,” he hisses, as they gather around him. “We really need to find out who Gina is dating. She’s enduring _helmet hair_ now! This is getting serious.”

“It’s _weird_ ,” Amy says. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Gina be serious about anyone before.”

“I know,” Boyle says pleasantly. “When we were together, it was a flighty and primarily _carnal_ —”

“NO,” Jake interrupts. “All right, guys, it’s time. This is what we’ve been trained for.”

“Six gruelling months at the Academy was all just preparation for snooping in people’s private lives?” Terry says uncertainly. Jake points at him.

“That’s right, Sarge. Glad to see you’re on board. So, Gina has been texting almost non-stop the last two weeks.”

“She always texts non-stop,” Amy protests.

“Exactly!” Jake says triumphantly. “The crucial word there was _almost_. In fact, she’s been holding off on texting during some very significant times. Behold!”

He brings out his own phone with a flourish. They all squint at it.

“Is it some sort of chart?” Terry asks. Amy gasps.

“Did you download Google Sheets? Oh, now I can finally invite you to my colour coded chore schedules!”

“Gross,” Rosa says, with feeling.

“There are clear patches of downtime,” Jake continues. “During briefings, large meetings, that time last week when Rosa and Boyle were on stake-out and the rest of us were stuck in that mindnumbing, awful…ly fun and interesting full-day lecture on data crime, good day sir!”

“Hello, squad,” Captain Holt says, having arrived with casual stealth. “And don’t bother, Peralta. I read your evaluation. Scorching, if accurate, I feel.”

“Those were supposed to be private,” Jake hisses to Amy, who gives him a sympathetic look.

“Your handwriting is… regrettably recognisable,” Holt says. “Anyway, I will give you exactly ten more minutes to try and figure out the identity of Gina’s new paramour. After that, it will be billed as unpaid overtime. Good luck.”

He sidles away serenely.

“All right, now that we have a deadline, at least Amy’s getting into it,” Jake says quickly. “What I was going to say was, I think she’s dating someone on the force. OK, your observations. Go!”

“Her girlfriend has siblings with children,” Terry offers. “Gina asked me for advice on presents for a niece last week.”

“Aw,” Amy says.

“She uses a shampoo with orange and cedar wood,” Boyle says. “I’ve noticed the scent on Gina.”

Rosa gives him a sceptical look, and moves a few feet further away.

“Ooh!” Amy exclaims. “She has curly hair. Gina was wearing a light sweater yesterday, and she had a strand caught on her sleeve.”

“Good, good,” Jake says. “Anything else?”

He looks at Rosa. “Rosa, you arrived about the same time as her this morning. Did you see who Gina came in with?”

“Yup,” Rosa says.

There’s a pause.

“Are you going to tell us?”

“Nope,” Rosa says. She smirks.

“Oh, come on!”

“Look, guys, you know that Rosa values privacy,” Amy says, looking around at the rest of them and then smiling at Rosa. “And I want you to know that I _respect_ that, Rosa.” Her smile disappears alarmingly quickly. “But that’s _your_ privacy. You have no reason to cover for someone else. Spill the beans, _sister_.”

“I’m going to go do police work,” Rosa says, raising her eyebrows. “Let me know how all this works out.”

“No, Rosa, wait, share your knowledge!” Jake shouts after her. “Think of Gina, Rosa! She’s a gossip! _What would Gina do?_ ”

“Dance?” Scully says, appearing in the doorway. Jake blinks at him.

“What?”

“I’m going to guess dance, for what Gina would do,” Scully explains. “Did I win?”

“Sure,” Jake sighs. Scully grins. Hitchcock, hovering slightly behind him, gives him an victorious punch on the shoulder.

“What are you doing, anyway?” he asks.

“Trying to figure out who Gina is dating,” Terry says.

Scully and Hitchcock exchange a glance.

“Oh,” Hitchcock says. “Did she and Rosa break up?”

They all stare at each other.

“I’m sorry what?” Jake says.

* * *

Back at her desk, Rosa’s phone buzzes.

_so how did they do? *winky face emoji* *shrug emoji* *graduation cap emoji* *carrot emoji*_

Rosa snorts.

_I work with the worst detectives in the world._

Her phone buzzes again.

_best administrators tho *dance emoji* *sparkling star emoji* *kiss emoji*_

Rosa bites back a smile.

_True that. *heart emoji*_

 

**THE END**


End file.
